I Hate Valentine's Day!
by I R LAZY
Summary: Kagene Len hates Valentine's Day but what if Rei, his twin brother changes all of that and tries to hook him up with Rin. Will it change Len or will he still hate Valentine's Day. Read and find out! One-shot! I hope you like it! Review! XD


**This is a Valentine's Day special and I worked really hard on it so I hope you like it. X3**

* * *

-Len's POV-

The atmosphere was filled with romance and stuff like that. Once I smell that scent I knew my nightmare will start, Valentine's Day. I absolutely hate it when those cheezy people start confessing to the love of there life like it was the end of the world or something. Disgusting! Let me explain I can't stand Valentine's Day and I hate it. I never felt love before because I practically spend the whole time studying even if there is no test….I just can't help it. Don't jump to conclusions yet because my twin brother never experienced love before because his an emo dick and also he's 5 seconds older than me.

-Dismissal Time-

"Rei, where the hell did you go?" I asked impatiently.

"I was busy," Rei answered.

"With what?" I asked irritated.

"Business," he answered proudly.

"Sure," I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever…"

We went to the parking, where the car was parked, unfortunately, Rei forgot where he parked the car. Idiot. It took us 10 minutes to find the car.

"You're driving ," he said throwing me the keys which I caught single-handedly.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"Because I'm lazy," he said then got inside without saying a word.

"Why do I even bother to reason out with you," I sighed then got in the car then we drove off.

-7:30-

I was doing my homework when Rei suddenly came in. That's weird.

"What do you want?" I asked but didn't look up.

"Can I ask you some questions?" he asked.

"Is this about your homework?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Will you just listen!"

"I'm all yours."

"What if you had a girlfriend and you didn't know what to give her?" he asked. Odd question.

"I don't know, never had a girlfriend before," I answered nonchalantly.

"Where would you go if you want your girlfriend to have a good time?"

"Don't know, don't care," I said while solving a math problem.

"What would you give your girlfriend for Valentine's Day?"

"Look, man, why are you asking all these love questions? It's not like you have a secret girlfriend or something…right?" I said.

"Um….no," he said (obviously lying).

"Spill. What are you hiding from me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Since I can't hide it any longer…I'll tell it to you but don't tell anyone," he said, "I have a girlfriend and her name is Kagamine Rui."

"My answer to all your questions are…I'd make her food or buy a gift that she really wants….Mall or a fancy restaurant, which ever you want…..And lastly, I'd give her flowers and chocolates and take her out on a date," I said but when I looked at him his mouth dropped.

"Too much information?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said while nodding his head lightly.

"Hey, Len, don't you want to ask a girl out?" I asked.

"No."

"Atleast, hang out with a girl. I mean it is Valentine's Day," he said.

"Do I look like I waste my time dating girls," I snapped.

"Sorta…" he teased.

"If you don't have anymore questions then you can just leave," I said while opening the door for him. He left without hesitation.

Rei's POV

I left the room without a word but I needed to hook him up with a girl. Why? Because when I heard his answer I knew he was good with girls. Now, all I have to do is hook him up with the perfect girl. I went to my room to think of a plan and after sometime I thought of the perfect plan and I'll get started tomorrow.

-The Next Day-

I woke up and I have one thing focused in my head: Operation get Len a girlfriend for Valentine's Day. I took a quick shower and went down stairs to grab a banana then left. I didn't bother to wait for Len so he wouldn't find out what I'm up to.

-At school-

"Ruuuuuuiiiii, wait up!" I called. She turned around in confusion but when she saw it was me she smiled.

"I have been looking everywhere for you," I said while catching my breath.

"What's so important that you did a marathon around the whole school just to find me," she said.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Errr….sure," she said.

"Listen..."

-Len's POV- -Dining Room-

"Good morning, Len," my mom said with a warm smile.

"Hey, mom, have you seen Rei?" I asked while sitting down.

"Isn't he in his room…..sleeping?" she asked.

"Nope," I said while eating my pancake.

"Maybe, he went to school," she suggested.

"Maybe….but that's so unlike him," I said while swallowing my pancake.

"Just get ready," she said.

"Okay," I said then gulped my juice. I went to the kitchen to wash my hands then took my backpack and the car keys then left.

-Rei's POV-

"So do you know a girl?" I asked Rui.

"How about my cousin?" she suggested.

"Let's give it a try. I'll go to your house after school to meet her," I said.

*RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNG GGGGG!*

"C'mon we'd better get to class," I said while standing her up.

-Dismissal-

"I'll see you later, Rui," I said waving goodbye. When I turned the opposite, I found myself face-to-face with an irritated Len.

"Just where have you been earlier this morning," he said in a serious voice.

"None of your business, hotshot," I taunted.

"You got me late because I tried to find you and when I decided to go to my first period you were there," he said irritated.

"It _was _your fault because you just had to find me. Sometimes I just wish you wouldn't care about me," I said then walked off.

It's hard to act tough in front of your little brother. Keep it together…this is all for him.

-Later at home-

"I'll be home for dinner, mom!" I shouted. I was about to go out but Len suddenly blocked me.

"Now, where are you going?" he asked seriously.

"It's none of your business. Now get out of my way!" I shouted then pushed him away then I ran outside. Why does he care about everything I do? He's getting suspicious and I'd better pick up the pace and get to part three of the plan.

-Rui's House-

I knocked at the door and Rui was the one who opened the door. She was wearing a grey halter top, blue short-shorts, she was barefoot, and her hair was alittle messy.

"You're looking cute as always," I teased.

"Shut up and just get in," she said jokingly.

"So where is she?" I asked.

"Over there," she said while pointing to the girl who was sitting timidly on the couch.

We approached her and I sat down beside her while Rui sat beside me.

"Um…Hello there, what's your name?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Kagamine Rin. What's your name?" she said.

"Kagene Rei," I smiled.

"Nice to meet you," she said while reaching her hand out. I gladly shook her hand.

"Rin, can I ask you a few questions?" I asked.

"Sure," she nodded.

"Do you prefer indoors or outdoors?" I asked.

"Indoors."

"What are you good at?"

"Solving math problems."

"Last one, do you like studying?"

I was so nervous because she answered all of it correctly and this is the last one and if she answers this then she is perfect for Len, plus, she was leaving me suspenseful.

"It's my life."

"She's perfect for Len," I whispered to Rui.

"I know," she said happily.

"What're the questions for?" she asked.

"No reason," I said sheepishly scratching the back of my head.

We spent the whole night talking about some stuff but unfortunately I had to go because I promised my mom I'd be home for dinner.

-The Next Day-

This is the day that Len finally gets a girlfriend. I can feel it. But first I need to do some apologizing to Len. I went down stairs to eat and luckily he was there. I approached him.

"Hey, Len, sorry for my actions lately. I acted like a total jerk. I'm sorry," I said in an apologetic voice.

"No hard feelings and besides I can't stay mad at you forever," he smiled.

"You're the best twin brother," I said happily.

After we ate we walked to school. We were talking about some stories. It was fun.

I forgot even if his studious, he is still fun to have around.

-Rui's POV-

Me and Rin were walking down the hall while talking. I saw Rei walking from the opposite side and gave me the signal. I can't believe I'm doing this but I have to. I pushed Rin as hard as I could then ran away. Rei did too. Mission accomplished!

-Len's POV-

Me and Rei were talking but I bumped into someone. It caused us to crash and fall. It really hurts! I opened my eyes and saw the most perfect specimen.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you," she said blushing light pink.

"I-it's alright," I said stuttering alittle.

"I'll go now and sorry for wasting your time," she said while standing up and was about to leave but stopped her.

"Wait! If you're not busy…. Maybe we could hangout."

She turned around and nodded happily then she helped me stand up.

"What's your name?" I asked out of curiousity.

"Kagamine Rin," she smiled, "What's yours?"

"Kagene Len," I answered.

"Where have I heard that surname before," she mumbled to herself. "I know!"

"What is it?" I asked in confusion.

"Do you have a brother?" she asked.

"Twin brother to be exact. Why?"

"Then is Kagene Rei your twin brother?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I said unsurely.

"Well, he came to my cousin's house and asked me a few questions," she explained.

"Why that emo dick," I said while gritting my teeth.

"Is something wrong?" she asked abit worried.

"It's nothing," I said.

"That's is great!" she cheered.

"Rin, do you wanna hang out after school…if you have nothing to do," I said timidly.

"I would love to," she said cheerfully then hugged me.

-Dismissal Time-

"Where could she be?" I wondered while looking at my watch.

"I'm right here, Len," she giggled from behind.

"R-rin, you startled me," I said.

"Did I? I'm sorry," she smiled.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked changing the subject.

"To the park!" she said cheerfully.

"Alright," I said.

We walked to the park and as we were walking we were also talking. It was so fun and I aslo didn't know that we had a lot in common. After awhile we got tired of walking so we decided to sit down under a tree while eating our ice cream which I bought her.

"Hey, Rin, do ever felt what love is?" I asked her out of nowhere.

"Nope but I sure hope I could," she said sadly.

"Well, I know I have," I said with a smile.

"Really? When?" she asked curiously.

"Just now," I said looking up.

"I wish I could," she said sadly while licking her ice cream.

"Forgive me for this, Rin," I said.

"What fo—" I cut her off by kissing her.

It felt so good and all these years I never thought that I'd fell in love with a girl who I barely know but it feels like she was the right girl for me. She kissed me back and I gotta admit…she_ is_ a great kisser. Later on, I demanded entrance into her mouth, which she gladly answered by opening her mouth. Her tongue felt delicious, due to the fact that she did eat ice cream. We were enjoying the moment when a-certain-someone disrupted our business.

"I never thought I'd see you with a girl," Rei said who was leaning against a tree.

"Um…can't you see we're busy?" I said.

"Oh, sorry, carry on," he said then left.

"So….Rin, do you want to be my valentine?" I asked blushing a deep red.

"…No," she pouted.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I wanna be your girlfriend," she said giggling alittle.

"Sure," I smiled.

We both laughed and spent the whole afternoon talking about stuff and later we joined up with Rei and Rui. Of course we talked and had fun.

"You're the best twin ever," I said to Rei.

"What makes you say that?" he asked tilting his head alittle.

"For pretending not to care but you really care about me because going to all that risk just to hook me up with this cute chick and you even had to pretend like a selfish jerk. All I can say is thank you for striving so hard to get me a girlfriend," I explained.

"You're welcome and besides I can't let my little twin spend the rest of his life studying," he smiled.

"Awwwwww, brotherly love~," Rui teased.

"So cute!" Rin commented.

All I can say is this week is just filled with crazy adventures. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed Valentine's Day! Happy Valentine's Day to all.

* * *

**I hope you like it and if you want to know what the plan was just leave a PM. Please review~!**

**Happy Valentine's Day to all~~~! XD**


End file.
